Un dia con Harry Potter
by Sam-Lupin
Summary: Historia corta: un solo capitulo que narra la ilucion de una niña.


*** Bueno, esta es mi historia. En algunas cosas creo, que es un poco incoherente así que, disculpen y envíenme sus comentarios, vale?**  
  
  
  
Era temprano en Privet Drive, los Dursley dormían como siempre y en una de las habitaciones Harry miraba al techo con la mirada distraída. Tenia muchas cosas en que pensar que le rondaban la cabeza. El curso pasado le habían pasado muchas cosas que hubiera preferido olvidar y que con frecuencia le causaban insomnio y pesadillas. Justo en ese momento pensaba en sus amigos, al día siguiente seria su cumpleaños y no había recibido noticias de ellos.  
  
-Ron debe estar desayunando con su familia en la Madriguera... -Harry se dirigía a Hedwig, que lo miraba atenta- y Hermione, no dudo que sé este atareando con las labores.  
  
Estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz que susurraba su nombre.  
  
- Harry, Harry Potter -venia de la ventana- ¿Harry, Harry Potter?  
  
Harry dudo un momento y después se asomo a la ventana de reojo. En el césped había una niña pequeña con cabello negro y alborotado, que incluso recordó a Harry al el mismo.  
  
- Harry, Harry Potter ¿Estas ahí? -la niña insistía- Solo un momento.  
  
Pero Harry no la conocía, ¿Quien era? ¿Por que lo buscaba? Después de todo, el no tenia amigos en Privet Drive y esa niña sabia su nombre, talvez valdría la pena hablarle. Así que se asomo. Harry no había esperado tal reacción de la niña, al verlo en la ventana dio un par de saltos y sonrió como si hubiera visto la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.  
  
- Harry Potter -se apresuro a decir con cierta dificultad- ¿Podría hablarte un momento?  
  
Harry no encontraba respuesta. Esta chica se encontraba ahí, fuera de su ventana y quería hablarle.  
  
-¿Quién... quien eres?  
  
- Ah, lo siento. Mi nombre es Sara, Sara Flankler. Es que... quisiera hablarte. - ¿Ha-hablarme? ¿Sobre que? ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?  
  
- Si bajaras sería más fácil que hablaremos -la chica sonó por un momento como Hermione- Si lo quieres, solo serán unos momentos.  
  
Harry lo pensó por un momento, después de todo no conocía a la chica, pero si ella sabia su nombre era probable que no fuera muggle.  
  
-Esta bien, espera -contestó Harry- Bajo enseguida.  
  
Harry se acomodo los anteojos y se puso una vieja chaqueta, zapatos y abrió la puerta. Esperaba a escuchar a tío Vernon roncar para asegurarse de que aun durmiera, así que se paró en la puerta de la habitación mayor y escucho atento. Por un momento el tío Vernon parecía hablar, pero después de un rato Harry se dio cuanta de que lo hacia solo en sueños. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no pisar la tabla suelta para no hacer mayor ruido, y salió al jardín. De inmediato la niña corrió hacia el.  
  
-No me lo creo. En verdad eres Harry Potter. -la niña parecía realmente sorprendida-  
  
- Si, eso creo.  
  
Harry estaba muy asombrado, la niña lo miraba con tal admiración que se sintió incomodo, pero entre tanta emoción, la niña ni siquiera había intentado ver su cicatriz, que con frecuencia era la causa de que la gente lo mirara.  
  
- Espero no haberte despertado.  
  
- ¿Eh? No, no lo hiciste. Estaba despierto desde hace un rato.  
  
- Me da gusto. Bien soy Sara, creo que eso ya te lo dije...  
  
- ¿Por qué me buscas? -interrumpió Harry-  
  
- Ah si, bueno... Veras, sé que asistes a Hogwarts... yo...talvez entré este año ahí... y... pues...  
  
- ¿Que pasa?  
  
- Quisiera saber si me ayudarías con algunos deberes y... si me pudieses enseñar lo que sabes... las reglas y esas cosas.  
  
Harry de inmediato pensó que Hermione estaría contenta de hacerlo, conocía todas las reglas y no se diga los deberes.  
  
-Mira, Sara. Yo no, bueno, yo no soy uno de los mejores estudiantes y... talvez si esperas al comienzo de curso... -Harry no sabia si ofrecerle ayuda o no- Veras, tengo una amiga...  
  
- Hermione Granger -interrumpió con rapidez- lo se, es una chica muy brillante...  
  
- ¿Tu, tu la conoces?  
  
- Ah, no. En verdad no, es solo que... he intentado saber sobre ti y... tus amigos son una gran parte. En especial me interesaría conocer a Ron Weasley, sé que viene de una familia de magos por generaciones, claro sé que tu... pero...  
  
- No te preocupes. Entonces ¿Te gustaría conocerlo? -Harry pensaba que Ron estaría contento de conocerla, con frecuencia se había sentido mal por que Harry recibía toda la atención-  
  
- Si, a el en especial. ¿Tu crees que pueda hablar con el en Hogwarts?  
  
-No...no veo por que no. Si te interesa esto...eres hija de muggles.  
  
-No, bueno...mi padre es mago, pero mi madre es una muggle, a ella no le gusta que mi padre me hable sobre la magia, asi que no se mucho, por eso he venido a pedirte ayuda.  
  
- Bien, creo que te puedo ayudar. Es solo que mis tios, no creo que me dejen salir.  
  
- No te preocupes por eso. Mi padre me ha dado una posion para dormir. Le he hablado sobre ti, obviamente creo que sabe mas que yo, pero...sabe que vives con tus tios muggles y me dejo usar esto.-Sara le mostró a Harry un pequeño frasco con un liquido naranja muy suave-s  
  
- No creo que necesiten mucho, pueden dormir durante dias. -Por primera vez, Harry sentía hablar con una amiga-  
  
- Entonces vamos y podremos salir sin problema ¿Si?  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
Los dos subieron a la habitacion mayor, donde dormian los tios de Harry y Sara abrió la puerta con cuidado.  
  
- Solo tengo que abrir el fraso.  
  
Asi que lo dejo cerca de la puerta y con cuidado de no respirar de su contenido lo destapo.  
  
- Con eso bastará, ahora podemos salir.  
  
- ¿Y a donde iremos?  
  
- A mi casa, ahi tendremos espacio y privacidad.  
  
- Pero...¿No esta lejos de aqui?  
  
- Ah, lo olvide...¿Y la chimenea?  
  
- Ah no, yo no iré por la chimenea -Harry recordó sus experiencias con los polvos flu-  
  
- Esta bien -la respuesta de Harry no parecia molestar a Sara- Iremos en transporte muggle.  
  
- Bien, eso es mejor.  
  
Asi que tomaron un autobus y comenzaron una amena charla.  
  
- Mi papá me habla mucho de ti y yo investigo mucho. Se que el año pasado te volviste a enfrentar a Voldemort...  
  
Sara era una de las pocas personas que Harry habia oido pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.  
  
- ¿Voldemort? -preguntó Harry esperando que Sara se asustara o arrepintiera de haberle mencionado-  
  
- Si. Ya sabes Lord Voldemort, Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado...  
  
- Si, si, si, yo se, es solo que...Olvidalo, continua.  
  
- Veras, supe lo de el torneo de magos...Oh, es aqui. Nos hemos pasado por una calle.  
  
Se apresuraron a bajar del autobus y caminaron a casa casi en silencio, hasta que...  
  
- Yo tambien juego como buscador -Sara parecia muy emocionada de hablar de quidditch-  
  
- ¿En serio? -Harry tambien sonrió emocionado- El quidditch es lo que mas me gusta, aun que no se mucho por vivir con muggles.  
  
- No sabes Harry, es maravilloso. Las escobas, jugadores y los equipos...los Chundley Cannons son mis favoritos, son tan buenos.  
  
- Los Chundley Cannons es el equipo favorito de Ron. Creo que tu y el se llevaran muy bien.  
  
- ¿De verdad lo crees? Ay, estoy anciosa por conocerlo, debe ser tan interesante.  
  
- Si, es un chico fascinente.  
  
Siguieron hablando de Quidditch hasta llegar a una casa peculiar y Sara invitó a pasar a Harry. Cuando entraron en ella parecia sola.  
  
- Ma-mamá ¿Estas ahi?. Suele salir de compras, espero que este en casa para que te conosca.  
  
- Aqui estoy. -de lo que parecia ser la cocina, salió una mujer muy bonita con una plato en la mano- Dime, ¿Quien es tu amigo?  
  
- El es...Harry Potter, mamá, el chico de quien te he hablado.  
  
- Buenos dias, señora. Me da gusto saludarla -Harry se pusó nervioso, la señora lo miraba extrañado-  
  
- Hola, Harry. Tambien me gusta saludarte -se mostro tan cariñosa como la señora Weasley- -¿Que haran hoy, Sara?  
  
Sara se volvió hacia Harry, quien comprendió que a la señora no le gustaria saber de practicas de quidditch ni deberes extraños.  
  
- El... bueno, mama, tu sabes... me hablará sobre ese colegio... papá...  
  
- Bien, bien, bien -parecia que la señora Flankler preferia omitir la magia o la palabra si quiera- Solo avisame si necesitas algo. Sientete comodo, Harry. Eres bienvenido.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Bien, Harry -Sara apresuro a Harry- Subamos a mi habitacion-  
  
La casa de Sara le recordaba a Harry La Madriguera, con las paredes un tanto gastadas, pero muy limpias y muebles graciosos. Al fin llegaron a una puerta de madera, casi al final del pasillo. Sara parecia nerviosa por la entrada de Harry.  
  
- Bien, esta es mi habitacion. Nada ostentoso - Harry sonrio al oir a Sara decir esto-  
  
- Es... es muy bonita. Creo que no me imaginaba asi la habitacion de una chica.  
  
- Eso es por que no soy como las demas, ya te daras cuenta.  
  
- Si, eso creo. Ah! es fantastico, tus libros, lechuza. Debes saber que los Dursley no me dejan hablar sobre Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿No? Vaya. Pues aqui puedes decir cuanto quieras. ¿Te gustaria ir al callejon Diagon, Harry?  
  
- Si, claro. Pero, ¿Como?-Apesar de que Sara lo habia comprendido lo de los polvos flu, no creia poder ir hasta Londres en autobus, amenos que...-  
  
- El autobus noctambulo.  
  
- Fabuloso -Harry dió un respiro, no le gustaban los polvos flu- Es solo que... yo no tengo dinero.  
  
- No te preocupes, le he dicho a mi padre y me ha dado unos cuantos galones, será suficiente.  
  
- No se, yo deberia invitarte.  
  
- Esta bien, no será la ultima vez que nos veamos, espero, la proxima vez tu invitas, ¿bueno?  
  
- Bueno.  
  
Asi que solicitaron el servicio del autobus y aparecieron los habituales conductores. El viaje fue rapido y como de costumbre violento. Contrataron un servicio basico, aun asi pasaron un buen rato hablando de Hogwarts, los profesores, materias y deberes hasta llegar a El Caldero Chorreante y entraron al callejon.  
  
- ¿A donde quieres ir, Harry?  
  
- ¿Que tal articulos de calidad para el juego de Quidditch?  
  
Harry parecia haber dado en el clavo, Sara sonrio y parecia querer besar a Harry, sostenia una gran sonrisa y con frecuencia repetia frases como Esto es maravilloso y No hay nada mejor. Pasaron por la tienda de quidditch, Ollivander´s, la tienda de mascotas donde vieron una rata muy graciosa que bailaba y tiraba chispas de su cola.  
  
- Estoy pasando un gran dia, Harry.  
  
- Yo tambien. Eres una gran persona. Espero que seamos amigos.  
  
- ¿Bromeas? Claro que si.  
  
- A Ron le pareceras fantastica. Tienen muchas cosas en comun. Ojala pudieramos ir a la Madriguera.  
  
- Si. Vayamos a...  
  
- Harry, aqui -un grito ahogado aparecio desde el otro lado del callejon- Aqui, espera...  
  
Una cabeza peliroja se asomaba de entre la gente en ocaciones, parecia ponerse en puntas para no perder rastro.  
  
- No lo creo, es Ron. -Harry mostro una gran sonrisa-  
  
Ron corrio hacia ellos y le extendio los brazos a Harry, despues de un eficivo saludo. Ron se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sara, que por motivos ya sabidos estaba tan colorada que solo se veian sus ojos negros. Ron, al ver esto, se coloro un poco tambien.  
  
- Ah, lo siento. Ron, ella es Sara.  
  
- Ah... pues... -Sara balbuceo y logro estirar la mano derecha- yo... ahmm... soy Sara, ah eso ya lo dijo Harry.  
  
- Ella te admira mucho, Ron -Harry parecia disfrutar los nervios de los chicos- En verdad, son muy parecidos.  
  
- ¿Ah si? Pues... mucho gusto, Sara. -Ron quizo parecer tranquilo- Bien, Harry ¿Que haces aqui?  
  
- Pues Sara me ha invitado. Ella es una chica muy agradable.  
  
- Oh basta, Harry. -la niña se escondia bajo su sweter y juntaba sus manos-  
  
- Bien, ¿Que dicen de ir a comer un helado? Mis padres estan ocupados, creo que compraran nuevas tunicas. ¿Que dices, Sara? ¿Te gusta la idea?  
  
- Si, claro. Vamos.  
  
Emprendieron el camino y Harry decia a Ron todo (o lo que hasta entonces sabia) sobre Sara, su habitacion, libros, madre y...  
  
- ¿Los Chudley Cannons? Wow! son mis favoritos tambien, son geniales.  
  
- Lo se, en realidad son fenomenales  
  
Mientras comian sus helados no paraban de reir. Ron hacia bromas de las que Sara reia sin parar mientras Harry, ya acostumbrado al humor de su amigo, los observaba divertido.  
  
- En verdad eres un chica genial. Hermione solo me regaña -Ron enderezó la espalda e imito un gesto de Hermione- No creo que eso, Ron, sea correcto. Quitate esa pajilla de la nariz. He leido que...  
  
- No puede ser tan mala. Es solo muy aplicada en sus deberes.  
  
- Ah no!! Hablas como ella .  
  
Los tres echaron a reir y continuaron con sus helados. Frecuentemente Ron imitaba a Percy, Draco, Hermione, Crabbe, Goyle y hasta al propio Harry, lo que Sara disfrutaba mucho. Nunca hablaron sobre lord Voldemort, lo que Harry precio mucho, ya que despues tendria tiempo de mas para preocuparse. Caminaron sin rumbo por un rato. Un hombre que tomaba fotos (magicas por supuesto) les ofrecio tomarlas a un bajo precio, oferta que no rechazaron. Pasaron un gran rato posando con caras graciosas ante la camara. Harry insistio en que Sara y Ron se tomaran una juntos, esto puso colorados a los dos, sin embargo, ya que los dos lo deseaban, fue tomada.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Je je, ¿De que, Sara? -Ron interrumpio un risita-  
  
- He pasado un dia genial. Los dos son fabulosos. -Ron se puso colorado y Harry solo sonreia-  
  
Son los mejores amigos que se pueden pedir.  
  
Se quedaron callados y despues Ron hablo.  
  
- ¿Creen poder ir a mi casa?  
  
- Si, Ron. Claro, los Dursley estaran felices de tenerme una semana menos en su casa.  
  
- ¿Y tu, Sara?  
  
- Si, claro. Será un placer.  
  
- No lo creas. Percy es un fastidioso.  
  
Una vez mas, Ron les saco una carcajada.  
  
Ya eran pasadas las 7 de la tarde cuando Percy se asomo buscando a Ron.  
  
- ¿Donde has estado, Ronnald? Te he buscado por mas de una hora. Ah, hola Hermione -Percy fruncio el seño- No, no eres Hermione. ¿Quien eres?  
  
- Que buenos modales, Percy -Ron se burló-.  
  
- Ron!!. Lo siento. Soy Percy Weasley, hermano de este diablito-Percy señalo algo despectivo a Ron que fruncio el seño-. Ahora, ¿Puedo saber su nombre, señorita?  
  
Ron movio la cabeza con un gesto tonto a la espalda de Percy imitandolo y Sara, que lo observaba contuvo la risa.  
  
- Sara.  
  
- Mucho gusto. Lamento que presenciaras este momento tan desagradable.  
  
Sara se rio, obviamente no le parecia desagradable.  
  
- ¿Ya se van, Percy? -Harry no queria que se fuera, estaba pasano un buen rato-.  
  
- Si, Harry. Lo lamento. Mi madre esta un poco enferma, se ha ido a casa, de no haber sido por este niño estariamos ahi tambien. ¿No iras a casa este verano?  
  
- Si iran los dos -interrumpió Ron-  
  
- Bien. Seran bienvenidos, como siempre. Vamos Ron, es tarde.  
  
- Si, Percy, ya voy. Adios, Harry. Y espero verte pronto, Sara.  
  
- Si, yo tambien, adios.  
  
- Adios, Ron. Y... -Harry se acerco a Ron- ve con cuidado.  
  
- Bien, adios.  
  
- Vamos, Ron. Hasta luego, muchachos.-Percy parecia apurado-  
  
Percy y Ron se alejaron y Sara y Harry se quedaron solos.  
  
- Creo que asi termina nustro paseo, Harry.  
  
- Si, eso creo.  
  
Terminaron su helado sin borrarse la sonrisa. Habia sido un dia muy bueno y Sara tenia un brillo en los ojos que a Harry le hizo pensar que estaba muy contenta. Salieron a la calle muggle y tomaron el autobus nocatambulo de nueva cuenta. Hablaban sobre las bromas de Ron y los articulos en la tienda de Quidditch.  
  
- Bien, creo que estamos cerca, Harry. - Si. No quisiera despedirme. Harry se preparaba para bajar cuando Sara lo tomo por el brazo. - Espera. Toma esto. Sara le dio una caja negra, pequeña, de forma peculiar que Harry miro extrañamente. - No, Sara. Yo no tengo nada para ti. - No importa. Solo quiero que lo tengas. Tu lo apreciaras mas que nadie en este mundo. Pero abrela. Harry tardo un poco, el broche de la cerradura era un tanto confuso. Al lograrlo vio una snitch de tamaño natural totalmente bañada en oro, incluso las alas y estaba inmovil en posicion de vuelo. Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, no lo creia. Esa chica especial, que no conocia de mas de unas horas le habia dado un ragalo tan maravilloso. - No, no puedo aceptarlo. -Harry extendio su mano sin pena para devolverle la cajita- Es demasiado. -Harry, tu me has dado un dia genial. Mereces este... pago, llamemoslo asi. - Pero, yo no tengo nada para ti. Oh, no. Espera... Harry pensó en que podia darle. - Ah, toma. -Harry ofrecio a Sara las fotos tomadas en el callejon- - Gracias. Las conservare como un tesoro. - Lo se. Bien, adios. Harry extendio su mano a Sara y despues de un rato de estrecharse, en un impulso mutuo, se abrazaron. Fue muy tranquilizante para Harry que se sentia solo en Privet Drive y que ese dia, y en pocas horas habia conseguido una gran amiga. Sara lo abrazaba con fuerza. No queria que se acabara. Era lo mejor. No por que fuera Harry Potter El niño que vivio sino por que era Harry Potter el que le dio un gran dia, el mas maravilloso. Al fin se separaron y compartieron una ultima mirada. Harry bajo del autobus, ya sin palabras y se quedo en la acera mirando al autobus que llevaba a Sara en el cristal observandolo con la mirada mas dulce y alegre del mundo.... 


End file.
